


The Same Old Song

by catandmouse10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Break Up, TW: Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/pseuds/catandmouse10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots and drabbles based off of songs from my MP3 player. There will be many pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hold Onto This Lullaby (Leo Fitz & Pepper Potts)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It is seven o'clock in the morning and for some reason I am wide awake. I think I might have gone insane. That might be the reason for all this. Anyway, I am starting to write stories based off the songs on my MP3 player series thing. I have a ton of songs on it, so this will be fun. This will cover multiple ships from multiple fandoms. I am excited about this. I hope you guys enjoy it. Leave kudos and comments if you like. I also own nothing.

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
\- “Safe and Sound” by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars -

Tonight, was date night for Pepper Potts and Tony Stark. It was an excuse for her to walk away from her desk and the paperwork covering it. And it was a got Tony out of the lab for awhile. At the end of the day it was a win win for both parties. 

The other Avengers knew not to bother them on date night, unless the world needed to be saved. None of them had a problem agreeing to that one term. They all thought that Tony and Pepper worked too hard and needed a night out anyway. Pepper had to admit it was a sigh of relief to be able to just spend time with the man she loved. Even if they just went out for dinner, which was what usually happened.

They had just ordered their meals when his phone began to ring. 

“Who is it?” Pepper asked as she unfolded her napkin and placed it on her lap.

“It's Natasha.” He answered it. And wasn't able to get in a greeting before he was bombarded with information. 

“What? Natasha are you sure?” Pepper sat on the edge of her seat as she watched Tony talk to the former spy. She had no idea what was going on, but from the sound of her boyfriend's voice and the look of shock on his face, she knew it wasn't good news. 

He hung up the phone after telling Natasha they were on their way. “We have to go,” He shoved his phone in his pocket and looked up at her for the first time since the phone call ended. “Phil Coulson is alive and the plane he was in has crashed in the middle of a field.”

Now it was Pepper's turn to be shocked. “Wait what? We went to his funeral!” Pepper couldn't believe it. How could the man be alive? Tony told her that he had been stabbed through the heart. What had they done to bring him back?

“Natasha didn't believe it at first either, but Steve ended up getting the answers they needed out of Maria.” Pepper just nodded her head. Of course Maria knew about it. This didn't shock her in the least. She had been second in command at SHIELD after all.  
They got their meals to go and paid the bill before heading out to the car. Tony gave Happy the coordinates he needed and their driver took them to the crash site. Pepper was thankful they didn't need to stop by the tower to get a suit since Tony traveled with one. Plus, if they had stopped at the tower he would have made her stay. She wanted to come and see what was going on for herself.

Happy pulled up just beside the clearing and Pepper saw the plane laying in the middle of the field. It was on it's side and one of the wings had fallen off. What had happened to cause the crash? 

“Stay in the car.” Tony ordered as he grabbed the suitcase and stepped out of the car. He didn't know her if he honestly thought she would just sit here and do nothing. Once Tony was out of sight she opened the door and got out. Happy had begun to protest, but she shut the door on it. He got out of the car a couple seconds later, still complaining. 

“Tony told us to stay in the car.” Happy said as he followed her into the field.

She turned to glare at Happy. “I am not going to sit in the car when people out there might need my help. You can stay in the car if you want but I am going.”

“Fine I'll come,” He grumbled as they stepped into the field. “Plus, Tony would be pissed at me if something happened to you.”

She just smirked at him as they made their way towards the wreckage. She didn't see Phil, but she saw other people she didn't recognize. It was nice to know that he hadn't been alone this whole time. She just wish he had told one of them he was alive, Things would have been easier. 

Just then she saw someone staggering towards herself and Happy. He was a young man, he looked like he was at least nineteen or twenty. She could see blood dripping down the side of his face, but she wasn't sure where he was injured. 

The Avengers hadn't noticed him stumble away from they plane. 

Happy tried to step in between them, but Pepper knew he wasn't a threat. Happy stepped back as Pepper made her way to the young man. She grabbed him by the shoulders and felt him tremble beneath her hands. He was scared, but he had no reason to be anymore. Pepper would take car of him.

“Are you going to hurt me?” He asked her. His voice was weak and he was clearly scared. He also had an accent she couldn't pinpoint at the moment. That wasn't important though. This young man was about to pass out from blood loss and he needed her help.

“No.” Pepper said softly as she moved one of her hands to his cheek. The act was one of comfort. He rested his head on her cheek.

“Thank you.” He said before he closed his eyes and fell to his knees. Pepper went down with him and held him close to her body.

“We have to get him back to the tower.” Happy stated as he grabbed the young man from her arms and carried him to the car. Pepper followed hoping the young man would be okay. She knew Tony wouldn't mind if they left without them. He had the suit to get him home.

Happy placed the young man in the backseat. Pepper and Happy sat up front. Pepper watched over her young charge as Happy drove them back to the tower. He also contacted Maria and told her to alert the medical team they were on their way. They were waiting for them when they arrived. Pepper watched as they transferred him onto the gurney and wheel him into the medical unit.

“Do you know him?” She asked Maria as the other woman walked up to her.

“Yes, his name is Leopold Fitz. He is twenty-seven and he is an engineer and has been working with Coulson for over a year.” Maria then handed her a file on the young man. Pepper began to look it over while she waited to go see him. 

She found out he was from Scotland and that he was an only child. His mother was his only living relative and that he had almost died the year before when their specialist turned out to be HYDRA and tried to kill him and his best friend. 

Pepper just hoped Fitz would make it through this time as well.

“You can come back and see him now,” A nurse came out to get her. “He is asleep though.”

“That's fine.” Pepper replied as she followed the nurse into the back. 

She walked into the room where he was being treated and sat down in a chair beside his bed. She grabbed his hand and softly began to hum a tune. Sure he wasn't awake, but maybe he could hear her humming and would find some comfort in it.

Pepper ended up falling asleep. Her hand was still holding his when Tony woke her up. He looked as worn out as she felt. “Come on Pepper we should go get some sleep.”

“I can sleep here. I don't want to leave him alone.” Pepper insisted, but her boyfriend would have none of it.

“He will be asleep for the rest of the night. You can come see him in the morning. He is safe here.” Pepper let go of Fitz's hand and grabbed Tony's. He was right. Fitz would sleep through the night and she could see him in the morning.


	2. It Turns Out Freedom Ain't Nothing But Missing You (Kira Ford/Conner McKnight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira remembers the night she turned down Conner and regrets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay I am republishing this drabble in a different story for reasons. I am not 100% behind the story this was originally published with. But I like this drabble so much I am gonna post it with another story. I will still write for Kira and Conner in the future. You guys won't have to worry about that at all. I do still love them!

  
_“You gave me roses and I left them there to die.”_  
-Back to December by Taylor Swift-

Kira Ford had been sitting at her desk for the past hour. The only sound that filled the room was the tapping of her pen on her new notebook (which she had yet to fill with amazing song lyrics.) However, for some reason Kira just couldn't find the words for the next great pop song. She shut the notebook shut with a frustrated huff. The blank, white page staring back at her wasn't helping.

She rested her elbows on her desk and rubbed her eyes. She was tired, but she wanted to write. Kira moved her hands away from her eyes and that's when she saw the yellow rose with the red tips wilting in a yellow vase on her desk. She should really get rid of the dying flower, but she didn't have the heart to. She didn't like to think of the night she received it. She had been cruel that night and broken her best friend's heart. She had also managed to ruin their friendship.

That night could inspire a great pop song, but Kira couldn't do that to herself and mostly she couldn't do it to him. He deserved better than become her heartbroken friend in a love song. And he definitely deserved better than her.

Her mind drifted back to that night and she knew she would have to relive it once more. 

He had asked her to meet him after school, at the bleachers by the soccer field. She asked him why he wanted her to meet him there. And of course he told her it was a surprise. He knew she didn't like surprises, but she decided to go with it, just this once. She would spend the rest of the day wondering what his surprise was.

She asked Ethan and Trent about it. Trent just told her she had to be patient. Kira almost got it out of Ethan, but in the end he kept Conner's secret. He told that she would like it though. It wasn't like Conner was prank her anything like that. He would keep a prank as a secret, but then Trent and Ethan would be in on it too. She just waited for the rest of the day to go by and was excited when the final bell rang.

She went to her locker and looked around the hall to see if she could spot Conner at his, but she couldn't. She gathered her books and homework into her backpack and made her way towards the school's exit. 

The walk to the soccer field was a short one and she saw him sitting in the bleachers once she got there. Kira smiled at Conner and he returned it as she made her way up to where he was sitting. She sat down beside him and took in a deep breath of air before she turned to face him. “So, what's my surprise?” She asked him.  
He began to laugh and he answered her question with another question after his laughter had died down. “Didn't Trent tell you to be patient?”

“Yes, but it's after school now and I have been waiting all day Conner McKnight!” He laughed again as Kira began to grow impatient with him.

“Okay, I will give you your surprise.” He turned away from her for a moment and picked up something that was resting beside him. How had she not noticed that he had something next to him? It was probably because he was teasing her. Conner could be a jerk sometimes. 

He turned back to face her and she had no idea what was going on. Not until his eyes traveled down to hands. Her eyes followed his and she saw a rose in his hand. She looked up at him and blinked in confusion. Why did he have a rose? Well, actually the real question would be why was he giving it to her?

“Now, I know you are probably wondering why I am giving you this rose?” He held out the yellow rose which was tipped with red and Kira thought it was sweet he had gotten her a flower that combined their ranger colors. She took it and held it up to her nose. It smelled very sweet. But why had Conner gotten her this flower again?

“I'm in love with you,” He suddenly told her. Kira rested the flower on her lap and looked at him with wide eyes. “I know this is shocking to you....”

She cut him off before he could continue. “Yeah, that's the right way to describe how I feel right now,” But once the shock began to wear off she began to realize she didn't feel the same way. She didn't want to hurt Conner, but she knew she probably would. “I'm sorry Conner, but I don't feel the same way.”

Now it was his turn to be shocked. He had thought for sure she had felt the same way, but he had been wrong. His shock turned to sadness and he looked down at his hands. He couldn't even look at her. He felt so stupid.

“Conner....” She started to say something, but he cut her off when he stood up to leave. He didn't even say goodbye when he left her there alone on the bleachers. 

The following week wasn't a good one. They only talked when they had to and the atmosphere was awkward and tense. They never let what happened get in the way of their duties as Power Rangers. They also never made their friends choose between them. They could be civil with each other, but the comfort they once shared with each other was gone.

She had broken her best friend's heart. She wished she did feel the same way. She knew Conner would be good to her. If only she had felt the same way.

She met Ethan and Trent at Hayley's the next day. They sat at their usual table and Conner would always sit with them. But he wasn't there and Kira had a feeling it was because she was there. 

“Looks like Conner has got a date.” Ethan pointed out and Kira turned her head to watch Conner walk in with some red headed cheerleader. Kira thought her name was Bianca, but she couldn't be too sure.

Conner waved at them, but went and sat at a different table with his date. Kira looked down at her hands, fighting back the tears she knew were forming in her eyes.

She felt Trent's arm go around her shoulder. “I'm sorry Kira.”

“Yeah me too.” She wiped the tears from her eyes. It was a bad time for her to start realizing she had the same feelings for him that he had once had for her.


	3. If Brokeness Is A Form Of Art (Clint Barton/Jemma Simmons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint calls Jemma to come pick him up from the bar and they have a heart to heart in her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I haven't written a Marvel story in awhile. I think it's time for me to write another Clemma story. I should be working on a couple of Power Rangers stories, but I will finish those tomorrow. Anyway, this will be the third chapter in my “The Same Old Song” series. The Civil War has awakened my inner Marvel fangirl, so there will be more Marvel stories coming from me in the next month or so. I hope you guys enjoy the story and it's not going to be a Taylor Swift song this time.

  
__

_I'm only honest when it rains,_  
An open book with a torn out page,  
And my ink's run out.  
I want to love you but I don't know how. 

__

__

\- “Neptune” by Sleeping At Last -

Clint Barton had spent his whole Saturday in this dinghy bar not far from Avengers tower. He had heard it was going to rain, so he didn't want to wander too far from the tower. But he had really wanted a drink. And he was pretty sure Tony was getting sick of him stealing the good stuff from his stash. It wasn't like he couldn't by enough alcohol to last him a life time, but the billionaire seemed pretty territorial with his stash.

Tony Stark was like a blue jay when it came to his liquor stash.

So, here he was sitting in a hole in the wall bar drinking his sixth whiskey. There were other reasons he wanted to be out of the tower tonight though. He wanted to get away from Jemma Simmons. They had broken up four months ago and things were still awkward for them, especially since they both lived in the tower.

He knew he had feelings for the pretty Biochemist on Coulson's team when he first met her. It wasn't love, but he knew it was something. And somewhere along the way he gathered enough courage to ask her out. He did; and she agreed to go out with him to the amazement of himself and everyone else in the tower.

They were inseparable for a little over a year. And that was the most blissful time in Clint's life. She kept him grounded and he kept her on a regular eating and sleeping schedule. It was something Darcy Lewis had been grateful for because that meant she didn't have to feed Jemma or make sure she slept.

Then one sunny afternoon she came into his suite to break his heart. She blurted out “I don't think we should date anymore!” And then she ran out of his suite in tears before he had a chance to say anything. He just remembered sitting on his leather couch and trying to think of what he had done wrong. He didn't move until Natasha came to get him for dinner. And from the looks of pity and sadness from around the dinner table, the other Avengers knew what had happened with him and Jemma. He didn't want their pity. He just wanted to know what he did wrong.

And he still doesn't know what he did wrong four months later. It had to be him, right? Jemma Simmons was perfect, but then again his opinion was probably biased. He was thinking this over when the bartender approached him.

“Hey man, it's closing time. Do you need me to call you a cab?” The bartender asked. 

“No, I have someone I can call.” He managed to get the words out. Clint then picked up his phone and scrolled down to the letter “J.” Her name was the only one under that letter. He didn't have the heart to delete her number from his phone, even though he was sure she probably deleted his the moment they broke up. His finger hovered over the call button, but he figured she would probably be up. Darcy had yet to get her on a proper sleeping schedule. He pushed the call button and it rang two times before she picked up. 

“Clint, why are you calling me so late?” She asked when she answered her phone. He wasn't surprised by her lack of a greeting. Jemma liked to get right down to business, but it still stung a little he at least didn't get a “Hello.”

“I am at a bar and I need you to come pick me up. I know you are still awake, so don't tell me you were sleeping because that is a lie.” A hiccup came out of his mouth after he had gotten the sentence out of his mouth. 

“What bar is it? I will come and get you.” She didn't sound angry or put out by his late night phone call, which meant she was probably stuck on a problem with something she was working out. It was the perfect excuse for her to leave the tower and clear her head then.

He gave her the name of the bar and she told him she would be there shortly. He paid his bar tab and waited for her to show up. The door to the bar opened five minutes later. Jemma entered the bar. She closed her navy umbrella and walked over to the bar stool he was sitting on. Her rain soaked converse sneakers squeaked on the bar's floor as she made her way over to him.

“Come on Clint, let's get you home.” She said as whispered as his gray eyes met her brown ones. She gently touched his shoulder as he stood up. She waved to the bartender as she and Clint made their way out the door.

They stepped out into the rain and Jemma opened her umbrella before they began to walk to her car. She opened the passenger door for him and made sure he got in alright before she went over to the driver's side and got in. “Clint, why did you call me?” She asked him once she closed the door.

“I told you when I called you earlier.” He told her and she sighed. He assumed it was in frustration. 

“You could have could called someone else.” She replied back.

“No, I couldn't have,” He said. “They don't have the answers I need.”

“Clint, do we have to do this now? It's three in the morning!” She shouted back at him.

“Yes, we do because you never gave me a reason. You just left me!” He shouted back and she sighed again, shaking her head.

“I know I shouldn't have done what I did, but I didn't know what else to do,” She told him and he looked confused, so she continued. “You deserved better Clint. You deserved better than my fear of falling in love.”

“You could have told me Jemma. I never would have rushed you.” He whispered as tears began to fill her brown eyes.

“But you deserved to be with someone who loved you.” She said as she ran her hands through her auburn hair.

“But I wanted to be with you.” He told her and after he said that she burst into tears. He reached over to the driver's side and pulled her into his arms. She didn't push him away. She just let him comfort her. He rested his cheek on top of her hair and didn't say a word as she sobbed into his t-shirt.

She pulled away a few minutes later and didn't say a word until she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. “I think we have somethings to talk about.” She told him and he nodded his head in agreement, even though it hurt. 

“Maybe we should wait until you are feeling better.” She told him and he shook his head. 

“No, we need this out in the open now,” He turned to face her as he spoke. “I don't care if you are afraid of falling in love Jemma. There isn't a time frame and I wish you had told me because we could still be together.” He was angry but it didn't show in his voice.

Jemma knew he was right and she had acted out of fear. She should have just talked to him. Her brown eyes met his gray ones again and she took a deep breath. “Could we start again maybe?”

“Of course,” Clint whispered as he smiled. “But we can talk about it more in the morning, let's go home.” She nodded her head and started her car. They made their way back to the tower and in the morning they would have a fresh start.


End file.
